Kiss: The First
by Yours Sincerely Serendipity
Summary: The first kisses of assorted couples and characters. Hopefully its a fruitful idea. R&R and give me suggestions. Series of oneshots, starts with Bill and Fleur. Serendipity
1. English Lessons

* * *

**_Dearest Reader,  
I like these two, they amuse me... a lot. Anyway, I think its ok. I speak French and this is an argument I have often had with my English-speaking friends, but I can't say it has ended the same way. Hope you enjoy.  
Serendipity_**

_Disclaimer: I am deeply falttered that you thought I owned this. But I do not. JK Rowling does though. _

* * *

"Huge," He said patiently, making two cups of instant coffee as he spoke. He stirred the sugar in with a spoon – two lumps for her, one for him. They had met in his apartment today. He had told her it was because the café they usually met in was closed, but in reality it was simply getting too dangerous to venture outside. Bill scowled as he remembered seeing Yaxley slip into Knockturn Alley that afternoon. They were becoming far too powerful. Fleur's eyes were shut with concentration as she tried to memorize the sound. He watched her move her mouth a few times before she spoke.

"'Uge," She said finally; her eyes opened in time to catch the smirk which had formed automatically over his features. She scowled at him.  
"Oh, eet eez easy for _you_! My mouz does not move _zat_ way!" She exclaimed. He laughed outright, and her hands flew to her hips.

"Make it move that way, then." He replied, gathering himself once more. Her hands quivered in anger and her glare became more pronounced.

"You try saying… saying … _lu_!" She shot back triumphantly. Bill raised an eyebrow cockily.

"Loo,"

"_Lu_,"

"Yeah, _loo_,"

"Ha!" It was her turn to smirk and his turn to scowl, "_Lu_, Beel,"

"_Loo_, Fleur,"

"Non, non, non! See, eet eez not zat easy!" She grabbed his jaw with her hand and manipulated it. "Move you mouz zees way and zat, it cannot be done, some of zee time, I zink," The victory in her voice grated heavily on Bill. She was still talking, raving about this battle she had won. Were all women so beautiful when they threw tantrums, he wondered vaguely. She wasn't shutting up. A slow, vainglorious grin appeared. She noticed.

"_What_?" She asked irritably.

"Nothing," He replied airily. And then he kissed her full on the mouth.

Truth be told, he had expected a slap: a beautiful handprint on his cheek which would smart for minutes afterwards and leave a deeper imprint than a kiss in the same place. What he had not expected was her arms to entwine themselves around his broad shoulders, and her hands to curl delicately in his hair. He did not expect to find himself lifting her off her feet as he deepened the kiss. He had thought fascination with such a creature was normal, passing. But she was so close to him now he could hardly breathe. Her lips were so soft against his, her cheek was elfin against his gargantuan palm. His other arm was around her waist, and he held her inches above the ground easily; she and her magic were weightless. The thing in his chest thudded in triumph, a war which he had not known he was fighting had been won.

She drew away slightly. She was pressed against him in the crushing embrace which allowed her to float above the ground in his arms. She leaned back as far as she could without overbalancing. Against his lips, she murmured,

"_Lu_," He laughed, and she felt every part of the laugh ripple through him. She smiled. He was thrown back by the dazzling light she produced, and she pulled back at his expression. She only just caught the look of horror on his face as he reached behind him and grabbed the sink to stop them from falling. Gently, for she was a precious fairy, he placed her back on solid ground.

"You make me float," She whispered, her cheek against his chest and her arms around his waist. He adjusted himself so he could hold her better.

"The feeling's mutual," His voice was a low growl and this time he was taken by surprise as her lips met his with the same stubborn grace she had displayed minutes earlier.

**_Well, shall I bother to write another couple? Its hard to pick them! Review please. And let me know if you have any suggestions to narrow things down. Serendipity_**

* * *


	2. Forgetting

_**Right - This was really hard and I'm not totally convinced I like it very much. I don't find Tonks or Remus all that easy. Hopefully, it is passable.**_

_Disclaimer: Not mine, JK's._

* * *

She stumbled into the Burrow at two in the morning, hoping to find Molly – who was usually sleepless these days – and Arthur sitting up in the kitchen

She stumbled into the Burrow at two in the morning, hoping to find Molly – who was usually sleepless these days – and Arthur sitting up in the kitchen. The door opened from the inside, and she looked up, expecting red hair and brown eyes: instead, amber eyes and greying hair.

"Tonks," He said simply, offering a strained smile. The weight of several unuttered sentences passed between them before she spoke.

"Remus," She replied coolly, shrugging her cloak off and pushing past him. Her heart sank as she looked around for company fruitlessly. Molly and stupid schemes – Tonks was sure this was intentional! Scowling, she threw herself into a seat and promptly balanced herself on the two back legs of the chair.

"You're bending the legs," Remus reprimanded, pointing his wand testily at her chair and making it slam forward onto the two front legs. She just managed to stop her forehead from slamming into the table. Her scowl deepened.

"That was unnecessary," She growled, wishing he were a Death Eater so she would have a decent excuse to hex him into oblivion.

"You're too casual about things," She snorted at this,

"I'm _so sorry_, I hadn't realized that the fate of the Order rested on my chair legs," Sarcasm poisoned her voice. Remus' expression lost its wrath and turned instead into one of wariness.

"All we do is argue these days," He commented.

"Whose fault is that?" She had meant to snap at him, but instead it was her voice that snapped.

"We have been through this." He repeated his words for the millionth time, "We are better off as friends, I am not…" She let him speak as she jumped to her feet, agitated at his stubbornness.

"You're just too pigheaded to try," She cut across him, words like an edge.

"There is _nothing _to try," He exclaimed, lifting himself off his chair and mirroring her exasperated expression.

"You would have been kinder if you had lied," She snarled, "Told me you saw nothing in me." She kicked a table leg, "D'you have any idea," She asked scathingly, her fists were balled at her sides, "How _stupid_ it is to fancy someone who loves you, and then refuse to see them?" Remus stared at her resentfully.

"I'm not the stupid one," Tonks snorted again, contempt colored her voice,

"No, no – you're _Remus_, you're _sensible_. You're _intelligent_,"

"I'm a _werewolf_," This time, it was he who betrayed his anguish. He was wringing his hands absently and staring a spot on the wall directly above her head.

"I don't _care_. I love you," She raised her voice to a shriek, waving her wand as she did so to hem their conversation in to the kitchen. He looked older than ever as he looked at her sorrowfully, still not meeting her eyes,

"I love you, too." He mournfully, "Don't you see?" Her hands threw themselves up in the air,

"No! I don't see – but don't _enlighten_ me. I know the whole bloody story, Remus," She paused for breath, "Don't you remember what Sirius said-?"

"You can't listen to Sirius! He was always the most foolhardy-!"

"I happen to like 'foolhardy,'" She replied, the fight dying on her lips. In an instant, she was standing in front of him. She moved faster than he expected, as usual. His lips twitched as he looked at her. How could she be so blind?

She stopped in her tracks – she hadn't even known where those tracks were heading, anyway – as soon as she noticed he was staring at her. Her hair might have been pink, or purple, or maybe brown, her memory became scrambled under his scrutiny. She was wearing black pants and a stupid, Muggle band's tee-shirt. It was too tight, she realized, embarrassed, all of a sudden. Her arms wrapped themselves uncomfortably around her stomach. She was unused to such scrutiny: he seemed to be drinking her, memorizing her appearance and every part of her. Finally, he met her eyes.

She had never looked so vulnerable. Her arms were crossed around her abdomen as he took her in. His mind went awry; her entire apparel sent him into a sort of semi-drunken state. He wished he could stop staring, but it was like transforming at full moon, an unstoppable lethargy crept over him. He noticed her movement as she uncrossed her arms and he realized with a start that he was looking straight into her violet-cum-brown eyes. His heart stopped.

Without warning-

Without conscious thought-

Without planning, without _anything_-

In a simultaneous movement-

She was in his arms-

He was holding her-

They were locked together-

Someone was sobbing … perhaps both of them…

Their lips met with such a force that they bruised on impact. Tonks sighed as she surrendered to his hold, forgetting that they were in the Weasley kitchen, in the middle of a war. They were locked together until sense came back to Remus, and he gently pushed her away. His hands remained cemented on her hips. Her arms were around his neck. He was looking at her in astonishment; she raised an eyebrow, her smile slightly punch-drunk in the artificial light. Her eyes had erupted, and there were stars in them.

"Well?" She asked, a barely formed smirk lurking at the back of her tone.

"I forgot." She laughed,

"What? Your noble reasoning? I don't want a knight." She replied, pleased with the way his hands felt, resting on her – _right_.

"No…" He struggled to remember how to form words, "I forgot… that I was a werewolf." And a smile crept hesitantly across Remus' lips. Sincere happiness shone through, and he did not look as though he was a day older than she.

"I…" But he was cut off. Tonks was flattered by his compliment; she hadn't been able to resist kissing him once more.

Perhaps there really was nothing else to it, Remus thought, before he stopped thinking anything at all. All he saw was violet and pink.

* * *

**_Please review, folks, I enjoy reading them... Next up is going to be George and Angelina, as per request :) But no promises for it being up too soon, its quite a difficult little piece to write, though I muct confess that I m quite enjoying it.  
Serendipity_**

* * *


End file.
